


Unavailable

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Floor Sex, M/M, Super Parents, Tony overhears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are trying to record a message for their answering machine at their apartment. What they end up with is not at all what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavailable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's yet another Spideypool, hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to comment. As always, if this is not your paring/ship and you want nothing to do with it, don't read the story.

_"Hi! You've reached Peter and Wade. We can't come to the phone right now but-"_

"No! No! Too happy!"

Wade fussed, waving his hands at Peter. The younger sighed, crossing his arms.

"Who even uses these things anymore?!"

The merc gestured to the answering machine.

Peter mused up his bedhead, " _Normal_ people WHO ARE NEVER HOME!"

He huffed, leaning back in his chair.

"I still don't like it," Wade whined. _"Well then what would YOU say!?"_

Wade smirked at his little spidey. He loved him when he was angry. Soooooo hot. He pressed the record button, clearing his throat.

_"Y_ _eah, you've reached Wade and Peter. Neither of us can come to the phone because I'm fucking him silly-"_

"No! Absolutely not!"

Peter jumped up, pounding the delete button, shoving Wade out of the way.

"Hey! I thought that did us justice!" Peter glowered at him. "I say keep that one." Wade tipped his chair back onto two legs, crossing his arms over his chest, giving Peter a defiant look. Peter pressed the delete button once more, shooting daggers at Wade as he did, "not. A. Fucking. Chance."

"You're no fun..." Wade whined again, looking off to the side. " _I'm_ no fun?"

Peter smirked coyly, removing his hand from its position on the machine.

"Oh I'll show you fun."

He jumped onto Wade's lap, prying open the button on the older's jeans, tearing open his fly as his own lips worked at the scars and ridges of the older's mouth.

A smile began to spread across Wade's face, "heh, I like this kind of fun..."

Peter pulled his shirt off over his head, raking his fingers over the merc's shoulders, nipping and biting with ferocious haste. Wade followed in suit and gave the younger full access to the planes of his chest. Peter's hand pressed against a pec, the other against the inseam of Wade's neck. Wade moaned when the younger rolled his hips, bumping and rubbing against his quickly hardening member.

"Petey..."

His voice was hushed by hot, wet lips pressing against his own swollen ones. Peter laughed into Wade's mouth as he ran his tongue over the merc's teeth; a wet, slippery trail. Peter rolled his hips again, eliciting another moan from Wade. He grinned against the older's lips, taking ahold of him by the edges of his pants and pulled him to the floor in a movement of ragged breaths and wet kisses. Wade was on top of Peter, breathing heavily. Peter grinned, no hesitation or embarrassment on his face whatsoever.

"C'mon," he riled Wade, beckoning him with fingers tipped in towards his palms, "bring it on."

Wade needed no further instruction, and he nearly separated Peter's legs from his body tearing the younger's pants off. He pushed his way between his spidey's knees biting and kissing hungrily along the unexplored flesh. The younger hummed with amusement, lifting his hips to brush his aching erection against Wade's thigh. He threw his head back, moaning in ecstasy as Wade ground down against him, providing sharp friction. Peter dragged his lips over Wade's jawline, caressing the structure with his tongue, pressing and pulling the mutilated flesh with his mouth. Wade trailed his lips down Peter's chest in a slow, wet trail, nipping and biting at the milky flesh occasionally. The younger shivered at the sensation, lifting his hips once more, seeking the friction that he so desperately craved. Wade discarded his jeans and his boxers in one fluid movement, kneading the bare flesh of Peter's legs. His eyes glinted with both adoration and lust as he stooped to claim one more kiss from his baby boy. He took both of their engorged cocks in his one hand, twisting and pulling in a sweetly painful rhythm. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as he listened to Peter mewl. The younger's bare feet skittered on the floor as he tried to anchor himself. Wade smirked, he lived to see his Petey all tangled up with angst. The older licked up the length of two fingers, never breaking eye contact. Not a once. Peter hissed at the sudden intrusion, lifting his hips off the floor to ease the stinging. Wade moved his fingers slowly and fluidly, licking his lips as he felt the younger's muscles clenching around him. He pressed yet a third finger into Peter's tight heat who writhed and moaned beneath him. Wade removed his fingers, encouraging Peter up onto his hands and knees. The younger rolled onto his side, shakily pushing himself up. His palms slid out from underneath him and he nearly did a nosedive when Wade's arm came around his waist.

"I've got you, I've got you. Never gonna let you fall."

Peter whimpered, feeling Wade's free hand anchor at his hip before he snapped his hips forward and drove into the younger's tight heat. He heard Peter's breath catch sharply in his throat as he began a slow, deep rhythm. The younger tensed all of his muscles, trying his damn hardest to keep himself steady as he kept sliding around on the hardwood.

"Mmph...Wade..." "Any tighter..." Wade grumbled. "God...hngh...fuck...Wade!"

Peter cried out a low, loud noise, thudding onto his elbows as he came, too tired to hold himself up. Wade's grip on Peter tightened as the younger faltered. He tried his best to hang on but the sight of Peter gasping for breath and his muscles shaking, his sweat-soaked hair and skin...it was too much. Wade came with a slew of mostly incomprehensible curses and pulled out, collapsing next to Peter on the floor. Both of them were a little too preoccupied to notice the light flashing on the answering machine...

Tony picked up the phone and dialed his son's number, holding the old rotary to his ear. What he heard on the other end was not what he expected.

_"God, Wade...mph yes..." "So good for me...so good baby boy..."_

Tony's face twisted into a disgusted frown as he held the phone. He slammed it down onto the hook.

"Mother fucker...STEPHEN!!"

...Peter had a mortified look on his face as he released the record button.

"We should delete that..." [{AGREED!}]

Peter nodded in agreement and pushed the delete button when he heard pop's voice, "Peter Benjamin Parker!"

"Oh shit..." "Uh...we're not home!" Wade yelled. "C'mon!"

Peter made a break for the fire escape, swinging out of it just as the door opened. Wade offered up a sheepish grin as he pushed a button on the answering machine.

_"The party you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message at the tone."_

Tony was fuming. "I'm gonna kill him."


End file.
